Security control panel devices in a security system are known in the art and can provide both security to and automation of a residence to a homeowner user. Known security control panel devices can support modes such as ARM and DISARM in which the user can secure or unsecure the home. Known security control panel devices can also execute one or more scenes, for example, by activating a plurality of automation devices in the home, based on a predetermined schedule and the mode of the security control panel device.
It is common for a homeowner user to have guests in his home, and known security control panel devices can support guest users by configuring a guest user code. For example, FIG. 1 is a flow diagram of a method 100 of a security control panel device supporting a guest user as is known in the art. As seen in FIG. 1, a guest user can enter a user code into the control panel device as in 110 and enter an ARM or DISARM command into the control panel device as in 120. The method 100 can determine whether the entered user code is valid as in 130, and, if so, can place the security control panel device into the mode entered in 120 as in 140.
However, known security control panel devices do not provide guest users with control of automation devices in the home. Therefore, a guest may not be aware of the automation devices or how to control the automation devices in different areas of the home, such as in the kitchen or in the bathroom. For example, the guest may not have access to a mobile application that facilitates the control of automation devices in the home, even for a limited duration of time that is authorized by a homeowner user. Furthermore, when a guest is present in a home, known security control panel devices fail to account for the presence of the guest. Accordingly, the security control panel device may execute a scene at a predetermined time, such as turning off all lights in the home at the predetermined time, which may unintentionally affect the guest in the home.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.